


[Podfic] The Wolf Pack

by Mikate098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikate098/pseuds/Mikate098
Summary: Nobody said achieving your animagus form was easy. Draco could handle being a wolf pup for a while, right? How bad could it be?





	[Podfic] The Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



> This is my first podfic ever, so I am a little nervous about it. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Update: I have reposted this after editing the recording to add in more noticeable pauses between sections, as was requested/pointed out to me. Please let me know if they are better now, as well as any other feedback or advice you may have! All concrit is more than welcome! Thank you :)

**Text:** [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437)

**Author:** [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame)

**Reader:** [Mikate098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikate098)

**Length:** 1 hour 23 min

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3z3tm866jr54b3m/Wolf%20Pack%20Podfic%20Final.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
